Fangs Out
by Hipster Hinata
Summary: After watching over her all her life, Naruto finally reveals himself to Hinata as her protector, even if he is the most dangerous creature known to humans: a vampire. Can they love each other even if they're meant to break? Or will his thirst get the best of him? Rated T for minor Gore, violence and other suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**  
><strong>Just a One-Shot that came to me while thinking of vampires and what not. Tell me if you want me to continue or not!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Fangs Out:<em>

Her silk locks moved about in the wind with ease, bouncing with each step she took down the empty street. The night was getting colder by the hour, she could tell just by seeing puffs of smoke come out when she exhaled, trying to catch her breath as she rushed home. After a long day working with her friend, Ino, at her flower shop, she was ready for a warm bath and a restful seep. Soon, however, Her plans were going to be drastically changed.

She sensed someone walking closely behind her, but every time she looked back there was no one in sight. It didn't help that it was night time, dark shadows the surrounding buildings casted made it impossible to discern a figure. With newfound fear, She ran, feeling a slight pain in her lungs from her sharp breaths.

One look back was all it took for her to suddenly hit the ground face first after tripping on a random object. Looking up, she realized this was no random object, but rather a random person.

"W-what do you want from me?!" She screamed, scrambling to her feet.

The stranger let out a deep chuckle, making the girl quake in fear, clenching her coat tightly against her chest.

"Oh, nothing special..." the voice spoke calmly, almost huskily, "...just your blood!"

Without a second to even react or understand what he said, she was pinned against the wall of a nearby building. It felt like they shifted over a couple of feet from where they stood before, something she deemed impossible. Then again, this stranger was asking for her blood, the situation was something impossible in itself.

"No! Get off of me!" She struggled and kicked, trying to aim at any area that would hurt the man, but he didn't even flinch. He almost seemed amused, something that scared her even more.

"Just relax, this will be over before you know it..." he whispered, giving her a big grin that displayed a set of perfect, pearly white teeth. But something was off, something she never would've expected, something that seemed absurd. This stranger had fangs.

He let out a hiss and opened his mouth wide, coming inches closer to her neck, so she closed her eyes and braced herself for any kind of pain. A long moment of silence went by and nothing happened, so she opened her eyes and saw that the man was no longer there. She looked around frantically, confused to no end, wondering if this was all a twisted nightmare.

Crash! A pile of trash cans flew off in the alley next to where she stood and she jumped in place, letting out a short yelp. Her first thought was to run, but as soon as she turned to get out of the scene, she bumped into a hard chest. It was so hard, that bumping her head into it left her feeling slightly dizzy; she knew that would leave a bump.

A voice, much rougher and higher in pitch than the one before came from the figure standing tall before her. She looked up, fearful that this might be another man trying to hurt her, but he had his arms crossed.

"You shouldn't be out here late at night alone. If it wasn't for me, you would've been a pile of skin and bones, left here to rot." He said.

She blinked a couple of times, trying to put together the pieces of what just happened. She was speechless.

"Come on, I'll take you home." It was a command, because not only did he not wait for her to answer, her protest was soon forgotten when she was propped on his back without her even realizing it. His body felt cold and hard, as if she was holding on to a statue. But this statue moved at an incredible speed through the streets. She hadn't said a word, but he knew exactly where to go, and which corner to turn to reach her home. Within a minute, she stood at her front door, completely dumbfounded.

"How can I repay you for-" she looked around, blinking a couple of times, and saw that he was gone. He had disappeared, drifted away like the wind that blew past her and urged her inside where it was warm.

She unwrapped her scarf from her neck and hung it along with her coat on the coat rack by the door. There were a million questions going through her head at the same time, many which she didn't think would ever have clear answers. Nevertheless, she hoped to meet the stranger that saved her life again.

Meanwhile, perched on a tree outside of her apartment stood her savior, her protector, watching her intently.

"Don't worry, Hinata. I'm watching over you."

Three days passed since the incident that left Hinata spacing out, playing the memory over and over again, wondering just how it all happened so fast.

"We need to finish these bouquets before noon, the Kyoto wedding is tonight and we can't be late with the delivery!" Ino ordered, looking over at the bouquets they had finished so far with a determined look.

The shop's specialty was making sure each bouquet was hand made, natural, and different from the last. This was a quality that helped it thrive in a bustling city like Konoha. The girls were about to get to work until they herd the bell ring, letting them know a customer arrived.

Hinata smiled, "Go ahead, Ino. I'll take this customer and go back to helping you."

The two parted ways, with Ino going to the back to collect more flowers from the green house while Hinata walked up to the front desk. It seemed odd for someone to show up without an appointment, as far as she's concerned, walk-ins were so rare that Ino only hired Hinata to help her run the shop.

"Welcome to Yamanaka's, how can I-" Hinata stopped mid sentence once she saw this gorgeous man, one she swore resembled a Greek god. He had messy, golden, blond locks, a muscular tan physique she could admire through his white v-neck, tantalizing blue eyes that hypnotized her and left her at his mercy. His lips, full and perfectly smooth, curled up into a soft smile that was accented by whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Hi, I came to pick up an order for a wedding?" His voice was eerily familiar, Hinata couldn't put her finger on it, but it's roughness sent chills down her spine. She nodded furiously, noticing he was standing there, awkwardly waiting for a response.

"Oh! Ha ha, yeah, we weren't expecting you until noon. This is quite the surprise." She mentally kicked herself, she was never this nervous around the delivery men. Then again, most delivery men were old, fat, and sweaty; the polar opposite of this manifestation of pure sex appeal.

"Sorry, I'm kinda new to this job and I wanted to make sure I was on time," he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck, "should I come back later?"

"No!" Hinata replied immediately, quickly recovering from her little outburst, "I mean, we'll be done pretty soon, and we have some bouquets ready to load on the truck if you'd like to get started on that." She nervously giggled, trying to get her words out as coherently as possible.

"Oh, that's great. I'll get started then!" He smiled at her, leaving her in a daze, "By the way my name is Naruto." He held out his hand, which she took, a small blush on her cheeks.

"I'm Hinata, but you can call me Hina." She smiled back, still shaking his hand for a couple of seconds more until she noticed his awkward nods, a signal to let go. Decided on not embarrassing herself any more than she already had, she showed him where the bouquets were kept. She could've sworn she was drooling when he picked up one of the larger bouquets with ease, his arms flexing and showing off his perfectly sculpted muscles.

Once he was out of sight, Ino walked up to her, putting her hand on her shoulder smirking. "Hina, close your mouth, you're drooling. And get back to work!" She snapped her fingers in Hinata's face which made her snap back to reality. She nodded and followed the boss.

The job was done and Naruto was about to get going with the delivery, but after closing up the back of the truck he jumped down and went up to Hinata who watched from the front door of the store.

"Hey, so listen, meeting you today was great and I was hoping maybe you'd like to go out for some coffee or something?" He sounded nervous, which Hinata thought was cute and just added to his overall attractiveness.

"I'd love to." She looked down nervously, blushing.

"Awesome! Then how about tonight? There's a great place close by, I could pick you up once you're done working."

"Sounds good."

The two awkwardly smiled at each other until Ino broke the silence and heavy romantic tension, "Alright you two, it's time to get back to work."

The two agreed and shook hands one last time before Naruto was on his way. Hinata watched until the truck was out of sight and Ino could only look at her with an amused smirk, "It's about time you went out on a date."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

"Naruto..." she moaned into his ear, running her hands through his blond mess of hair and grabbing a fistful of it, eliciting a groan from him.

He was running his lips down her neck, so delicately, softer and lighter than a feather. His self control was outstanding, never in history had anyone heard of a vampire with such ability to kiss, nip, and run their tongue over a fresh meal without their fangs automatically injecting themselves into their victim. But Hinata was more than a juicy meal to him. One could say that thinking of a person as a meal was enticing and sexually arousing, but not to Naruto. He didn't want to "eat" her, whether it was sexual or literal. For lack of a better word, he wanted to savour her, indulge his senses, not counting his taste buds of course. There was something about this girl that he couldn't decipher. She was a magnet, it drove him crazy to be apart from her for more than a minute. Her scent, incomparable to any other, was enough to push him over the edge. With one whiff, he could sense her, feel her, even in a crowd of people.

Their lips met with all the passion and heat that kept growing as their bodies stuck together like glue. Naruto made sure he was putting his weight on one hand, hovering over her petite, porcelain figure. He was the luckiest vampire in the world, but the most damned. It hurt him to even think about sinking his teeth into her, much less consider it.

She felt like heaven was at her fingertips, reaching up to tug on Naruto's shirt, telling him to take it off, but that's when he stopped.

"Naruto?" She looked up at him with her big, pale, confused eyes, but before he could give in and ravish her, he looked away.

"We can't..."

**_Earlier that night:_**

"Are you ready?" Naruto was early again, and to Hinata's amusement, he used the same excuse as before. "I'm kinda new to this dating thing, so I wanted to get here early."

She pondered how this stunningly gorgeous man never dated a girl before, and smiled at her own thoughts. "He's all mine," she thought, but quickly pushed the thought away, surprised at her own possessive instinct. "It feels like he has always been mine." She told herself, but was taken out of her thoughts by Ino, who was taking off her apron and taking out the keys to the store.

"Time to close up!"

"So early?" Hinata asked.

"It has been a long day, plus you've been working extra hours this week. Go, enjoy your date." She smiled at the two of them, heading towards the door, and opening it for the couple so she could lock up the place for the night.

"Get her home safe, Naruto!" Ino waved goodbye, giving them her signature eye-smile and leaving them to their romantic rendezvous.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked excitedly, which was cute to Naruto. If he wasn't already dead, he would've blushed.

"Well I invited you out for coffee, didn't I? I'd like to take you to this very special place, but it's a couple of blocks away." He noticed she wasn't wearing her usual scarf and the night was already colder than when they walked outside. "Here," he took off his jacket and handed it to her, "it'll keep you warm until we get there."

Hinata blushed, "Oh, no, I really can't. I-it's freezing, you'll be cold!" She pointed at his white v-neck which she could tell wasn't enough.

He laughed, "Seriously, don't worry. I'm immune to the cold."

She looked at the jacket, still in his hand, being handed to him and bit her lip hesitantly.  
>"Either you say yes and you put it on, or I'll do it for you." He smirked, and immediately Hinata snatched the jacket.<p>

"Thank you." She muttered while putting it on, feeling guilty for making him walk in the cold.

Honestly, Naruto was naturally cold, he was dead. He could run around shirtless if he wanted to. But what really caught his attention at the moment, was how adorable Hinata looked in his oversized jacket. It felt snug on him, he was very tall, well built, and had broad shoulders. She, on the other hand, barely reached his shoulders, and had a petite, doll-like figure. He could pick her up and throw her around like a toy.

They had started walking and after a long moment of silence, Hinata spoke up.

"So...this is really sudden..." she giggled, feeling warm and cozy in his garment, secretly loving its smell. Naruto's scent wasn't strong, but it wafted into her nostrils and It left her in a daze. Literally, it made her dizzy in a good way, as if she was inhaling a drug, it was addicting. Something she could never describe or put in words.

"Yeah, but I couldn't let the opportunity to ask a beautiful girl out pass me by." He nonchalantly said, making her blush, inwardly laughing at how expressive a human can be.

"Smooth." She replied sarcastically.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at their destination, with Naruto opening the door for her to walk in first.

The place was small, cozy, with a high ceiling. It was a pastry shop, with small tables scattered around and comfortable looking, cushioned chairs. The scheme was maroon, golden, brown, beige, all of the colors that reminded Hinata of sweets and Autumn.

"It smells great!" She mused, rushing over to the glass case full of pastries.

"Glazed Cinnamon rolls, I'm guessing?"

Hinata's smile faded, she looked over to him, slightly glaring with a smaller, confused smile.

"How'd you know?"

"What do you mean?" He was playing dumb. It was fun to surprise her and make her wonder.

"They're my favorite...how did you know?"

"Just a wild guess."

She looked at him for a moment, still not believing his excuse, then thought that maybe she was just being paranoid for no reason. Maybe, it wasn't such a difficult thing to guess.

They sat in a secluded area, where Hinata enjoyed her cinnamon rolls, licking the sweet glaze off her lips and fingers. Naruto only watched intently, oddly enjoying taking care of her. It was a weird animalistic instinct of his, something like the automatic pleasure and duty of taking care of his mate.

"Aren't you gonna eat something?" Her pale lavender eyes opened wide in a curious way.

He shook his head and calmly smiled, "No, I'm fine."

"Come on, you wanted to come here, you should order something."

"Seriously, it's okay." He chuckled.

Hinata looked at him, studied his expression, and everything he did, the way he looked at her, his gestures, they all seemed like a code. He was just this encryption she couldn't decipher, it would drive her mad by the end of their date, but it only attracted her to him.

"...you're very...different." She avoided the word weird, she didn't want to offend him, but the mystery was driving her crazy.

"Thank you. You're quite special yourself, more than you'll ever know..." He trailed off, leaving the comment open for her to wonder even more about what he meant, but in his mind everything was clear. She was such a delicious, tempting target, but something about her struck him in a way a human never had before.

"Thanks, I guess?" She giggled, blushing at his odd comment.

"Oh, Hinata, how innocent and sweet you are." He thought, ordering more pastries and coffee for her.

"You really outdid yourself tonight," she smirked and reached for her bag, but Naruto was way ahead of her.

"I'm paying it all."

She scoffed, "No, you already did too much, I'll-"

"I'm paying." He stated again, his voice came out like a forceful command, so she looked in his eyes about to protest, only to be hypnotized by the intense blue.

His statement rang in her head and echoed, before she knew it, she was nodding in agreement.

"O-okay." She wasn't afraid, but she suddenly felt like she was at his will. Naruto was a good man though, she knew that for certain. He wouldn't hurt her, but feeling so easily controlled wasn't something she was accustomed to.

Suddenly, her view of him was warped. He didn't look like his usual attractive, cool and collected self. He, for once, was showing an expression she recognized. It resembled something to lust. His gaze was locked on her lips, and just to test out her current theory, she licked them.

Naruto swallowed hard, his Adam's Apple bobbing up and down, his eyelids felt heavy, suddenly he stood up and left a hundred dollar bill next to the check, and grabbed Hinata by the arm. His forcefulness was another eerie resemblance to someone that she couldn't put her finger on. Suddenly, they were outside, and Hinata could tell he was struggling with something.

"Are you okay?" She put a hand on his shoulder, but he held it tightly, restraining himself as to not break her fragile bones.

"Yes, and no..." he refused to look at her, "I need to eat." He simply said.

Her eyebrows came together, her nose wrinkled a little, and she shook her head in complete and utter confusion.

"Naruto, we were just in that pastry shop, let's go and get-"

"No!" His outburst made her flinch and jump in place, he noticed her reaction and took a deep breath, calming himself down, "I can't eat that, I'll get sick. I have a special diet." He explained in a rush.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you should've told me. What can you eat? Maybe I can help." She felt so stupid, how could she be so clueless. Maybe he was a diabetic.

Naruto let out a dark laugh, if only she knew what she was getting into, he didn't expect to lose control so suddenly. He made sure he "ate" before he came to see her, but he underestimated how appetizing Hinata would start to look after an hour or two.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." Unable to control himself any longer, he propped her up on his back, as if swinging a rag doll of his shoulders, and sped through the streets towards her home.

Hinata had now realized that Naruto wasn't someone she met by chance while working. This was that same stranger from a few nights ago. He was the mysterious man that saved her; she was putting all of the pieces of the puzzle together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Her Essence**

Even for him, the speed at which he ran was a desperate attempt to get Hinata to safety, away from him.

Once they reached her apartment, he let her fall to her feet and took a few steps back.

She stood still, not moving a muscle, afraid to turn around and face him. He knew it was her, he knew all along, but he was acting as if he didn't. What was he planning? Did he want to kill her just like that other man he saved her from?

"Get inside where it's safe." He commanded, but this time she didn't let him control her, she repelled him from her mind.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice was a little shaky, she knew he had the upper hand if things took a turn for the worst.

"I'm Naruto. Now get inside." He tried even harder to penetrate her mind, his voice turning into a sweet, melodious sound, but she still wouldn't budge.

"You're not Naruto! Who are you?!" She was starting to feel angry, sad, frustrated at the thought of being deceived. That the perfect guy she was head over heels for just a few minutes ago, turned into a complete stranger.

In a flash, Naruto was right behind her, his hands on her shoulders, gripping tightly as he whispered in her ear, "You're wrong."

Hinata was freaked out, she jumped forward and turned around, scared of what she might see, but his appearance was the same as before. She could feel him prodding at her mind, it was unnerving.

"What are you..." She wasn't trying to ask, she was too afraid to know but seeing him flinch at the question made her stop thinking for a moment and simply stare. He looked hurt, but she couldn't help asking, he was no ordinary human.

"That's because I'm not human." He answered.

"He reads my thoughts?" She questioned in her head, only for him to answer out loud again with a "yes."

"No, this can't be happening, this is probably just a dream because I'm still freaked out over what happened the other day-"

"It's not a dream."

He still looked like he was pain, then she remembered how he said he needed to eat, but now that she discovered he wasn't human, her fear came back and stronger than before.

"Blood..." she whispered, "You...you want blood." It came out as more of a realization than a statement directed towards him. She remembered that other stranger that stuck out his fangs and hissed at her, but it was such an absurd thought she didn't even consider it for a second.

"Hinata, I'm hungry. Just get inside, please." He begged, he wasn't using his weird mind powers this time, it felt a little more human and it helped calm Hinata down, but then again who knows how much he has practiced being human.

"I'm not trying to...eat you. Just get inside!" He yelled, losing his cool, something so out of character that Hinata had to obey.

Without another word, she opened her front door, and got inside, leaning against it once she closed it.

But something inside of her suddenly clicked. She was no longer afraid, rather curious, so she opened the door again and saw him still standing there. She guessed he read her mind and knew she would come back out.

"Come in." She ordered, giving Naruto the chance to be freaked out just like she was.

"Hinata, you know what I am, why are you doing this?" He could read her thoughts. He knew what her intentions were, but damn it, his desire had the upper hand and he couldn't stop his feet from taking him into her home.

"Can you do it without killing me?" She asked, and Naruto just kept asking himself how she was getting so comfortable around him if she knew the truth. He knew she was different, she's the only human that can say no to his charms if she wanted to, but this was far beyond what he expected.

"I could try, but it's too dangerous, and I'm not taking any risks."

"Why...do you care for my life? I'm just a human, but you're actually taking my survival into consideration..." She looked up at him with the same feelings she had before she knew the truth, when she was innocently eating cinnamon rolls while he smiled and silently enjoyed her company.

"Hinata, I have followed you and looked after you for so long, and believe me I've been dead all this time, watching you since you were a child, yet feeling the closest to being alive since I turned into this...this monstrosity."

Hinata was speechless. Just how long had he been around? How much did he know about her? This changed her view on her life so far drastically, all of the hard moments, the happy moments, in every one of her memories, he was there but she never knew.

"Hinata, I have loved you for so long, I know I'm centuries old, literally, but I can't help it. I'm supposed to be dead, yet I actually feel something for you."

He tried to understand what she was thinking but she was purposely blocking him out again. Instantly, however, her lips came crashing against his, and the cloudiness around her thoughts dispersed letting him know everything. He could tell she was afraid, but without understanding herself, she just knew she felt the same way. It was something natural, like an instinct that lay dormant until now.

Naruto let himself go, his self control was kicked out the window, and his animalistic urges started to take over. He picked her up by her waist, her legs wrapped around him, never breaking the kiss, as he took her up to her room and laid her on her bed. His powers were quite useful in this kind of situation, he noticed Hinata thought so too and smiled into the kiss, which only grew more intense.

**Back to the present and to the predicament at hand:** Naruto was having second thoughts.

"We can't..."

"Just do it! If anything, I'll turn into one too, right?"

"I can't do that to you, Hina..."

Hinata sat up and caressed his cheek, brushing her thumb over his whiskers, "I'm not afraid of anything, as long as I'm with you. You already know my story. I have no one in my life, I'm tired of being all alone, having no one to depend on or to love. I want to be with you. You know me, you know my feelings, please, let us try."

He looked into her eyes, his hands that once laid on her waist moved up to cup her face and bring her in for once last gentle kiss. He couldn't believe how fast things were going.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her thoughts told him she was ready, so he mentally prepared himself to endure what he was about to do.

He opened his mouth slightly, giving his fangs space to shoot out. Looking for a vein, he finally spotted a faint bluish, green line that pulsed up in a sharp direction right at the center of her neck. He leaned in, running his tongue over his fangs to make sure they were moist, then he grazed his thumb over the area he planned to suck from until the skin was red.

"I'm not going to use venom, so it is going to hurt a bit," he warned her. Usually, there are separate holes within the fangs that store a deadly venom which vampires use much like venomous snakes when they snatch their prey and want it to keep still during feeding. But he wasn't looking to kill her, and he wasn't looking to turn her either, so he knew she would be okay only if he used all of his strength to not completely drain her.

"Here I go..." he whispered, finally biting down and jabbing his fangs into her vein.

"Ah!" She yelped, he was right. It did hurt, it was like a constant pinch right in the most sensitive of areas.

Naruto closed his eyes, tasting her sweet blood, it was nothing like he imagined. Far beyond delicious, never had he tasted such delicious blood like that of Hinata's. He felt himself go in a frenzy, his eyes turned a bright shade of red, and he held Hinata even closer, breathing deeply against her soft, goosebump-covered skin.

Within seconds, however, Hinata's body became dramatically colder, and she felt herself falling in and out of consciousness.

"N-Naruto...s-stop..." she didn't have any strength to push him off, barely making him flinch with her weak hands tapping his shoulders.

"Y-you're killing m-me!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fragile **

Slightly squirming, her soft urgent whisper struck him. His eyes, returning to their normal blue, were now desperately looking her over. Naruto separated himself from her, taking out his fangs as carefully as possible.

"H-Hinata!" She could barely breathe in his embrace as he shook her uncontrollably. The sides of his mouth were stained with her delicious blood.

He buried his face in her chest and for once in his undead existence, he was guilty for indulging on a human.

"Please...just hang in there." He begged, even though the pale girl was unconscious and unaware of how dangerously close she was to death.

Naruto knew he had to do something fast or else Hinata was a goner, and he was determined to save the girl he had watched and loved all of her life. It wasn't the ideal way to introduce her to his "family," for lack of better word, but he knew Sakura could save her. Without a second thought, he pulled out his cellphone and called her, but before even dialing, her number was ringing on his cellphone screen.

"Sasuke saw everything." She spoke knowingly over the phone with her usual assertiveness, "We're on our way."

"Alright, just come in through the window." Naruto responded, running over to open Hinata's window.

He cursed himself for not realizing that Sasuke would most likely have a vision of this happening before he even sunk his fangs into her. Hinata looked lifeless, close to paper white, and her eyes looked sunken with heavy purple bags underneath. Pain struck his heart, though it wasn't beating, it still felt.

Lost in thought, Naruto didn't realize a pink haired girl, a couple of inches taller than Hinata, with glowing green eyes and flawless skin, almost like fine china, materialize on the window sill.

"Let me see her." She calmly stated, only proceeding to examine the girl after Naruto's nod.

"Will she be okay?" He looked down at his lover with a look of agony, which Sakura was all too accustomed to.

"Yes. You're lucky Sasuke saw this coming, she would've been dead by tomorrow." She retorted, her eyes still locked on Hinata, with her hands hovering over the girl's neck; her hands slightly glowed and a green mist cloaked Hinata's neck, seeping into her through the two lesions and swaddling them, as to disinfect and make up for the lack of blood.

"Is Sasuke with you?" Naruto quietly asked. She simply shook her head. "You'll be weak by the end of this, it's better he takes you home."

"I _ate_ before this. Besides, it's not like I can't handle myself." She replied almost instantly, feeling the urge to punch him in the throat for even thinking that she wasn't strong enough to protect herself. "She'll be okay. Just let her rest, and Naruto...?"

She paused and looked up at him, signaling that she was done with her administrations, "Don't _ever _do this again. She doesn't deserve to die, like the rest of us."

Naruto didn't know how to respond, and he didn't need to, because Sakura was out the window before he even gathered his thoughts. She was right. He would never again in his life risk Hinata's safety. He vowed to protect her, and she would never be in danger while he was around.

The birds' chirping were a cheerful sound that awoke Hinata from the deepest slumber. She felt a slight pain on her neck as she raised herself up and looked over at the clock. It was already noon, and she had work at the flower shop this day, to her dismay.

"Oh, what am I gonna do…" she groaned, but was shocked to see Naruto laying next to her, his arm around her waist, keeping her grounded on the bed.

"Don't move." He sounded clear as ever, as if he hasn't slept for a long time, and the truth that she learned the night before struck her.

"Y-you're still here! D-Did we…?" Her shocked eyes, pale but not sunken, were full of life and simply stared up at him with fright.

"No. Do you not remember what happened?" His brows came together in confusion, his perfectly chiseled features forming a look of confusion and slight relief.

Hinata only shook her head, "It's all a blur. One minute we are kissing, the other you are biting me, then it all just...turns to black." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata." Naruto wrapped his arms around his delicate flower, his very reason to feel alive again, his fountain of the purest sparkling water. He held her tightly, his hands patting down her silky locks of hair, his head resting above hers, and slowly taking deep breaths of her lavender scent. If he could cry, he would be breaking down in tears at this moment. Her life was so precious to him, so breakable, he felt like for a second his whole world would have crumbled down to nothing. "I will never hurt you again."

"Naruto…" Hinata was a bit hesitant at first, but then relaxed in his arms, closing her eyes to savour the moment. It was more than odd. It was something that never even happens in bedtime stories or myths. He was nothing near the monster he said he was. In fact, he was the most beautiful creature Hinata had ever laid her eyes on. But maybe that's what makes him so dangerous, maybe his beautiful face is all a lie and one day he will devour her like any other monster would; however, one thing was for sure and that is his remorse. It was so sincere that she could feel it through his embrace, penetrating her core. It felt too perfect being in his arms, like two pieces of a puzzle. It's true that he had watched over her, followed her, shared her pain and her happiness, from the moment he laid eyes on her. He stood by her side and she didn't even know it. Hinata knew she was at his mercy, he could snap her neck at this very second, but he hasn't. Another thing she knew, and this she knew with all of her being, she was in love with Naruto.

"What are you thinking about?"

She looked up into his deep cobalt eyes and smiled shyly, "You're actually asking me?"

"I figured it would be rude of me to keep looking in there." His little statement, although serious, struck Hinata as amusing, so she laughed. He looked at her, bewildered at her sudden onset of giggles that he thought was cute, so he stared basking in her joy. It filled him with a certain warmth, something his cold body wasn't used to. Although, it was foreign, it was pleasant. He let it take over him, and without even understanding, he was smiling too. Hinata's happiness was radiating, it touched him, and he wanted to always be near it.

They were both lost in their own world, a human and a vampire; something taboo, but they didn't care. All that clouded their minds was the happiness of holding each other, looking into each other's eyes, and for the rest of the day, they did just that. They merely talked. Both were curious about each other's side of the story during the past years, especially Hinata. She wanted to know just when Naruto knew he had fallen in love with a human, and why.

But Naruto's answer was much more than she expected. "I remember seeing you on a swing, separated from the rest of the kids, and at first I didn't think too much of it, but then I looked closer. Your eyes were definitely something I'd never seen in my centuries of existence. Then I tried to read your thoughts, but I couldn't. It was something that had never happened to me before with a human. You were such a shy, closed off kid, you were blocking me out before you even knew you were. I wanted to study you, see if I could get past it, like a challenge. But years went by, and no matter how many times I strayed away, I always came back to see you. Then I realized, you were more than just a rare child, you grew up before my eyes and turned into this beautiful woman...then I knew that I loved you. I hope you don't think that's creepy. I honestly cared for you like a little sister, but now I'm protecting you as my woman."

Hinata blushed profusely, and the only reply she could muster up was a hug. She was so clueless of his existence, meanwhile he was fully aware of hers, of her every move and her every feeling.


End file.
